The wake of the Virus
by dereKcroft
Summary: The second installment of the story.
1. Default Chapter

The Wake of the Virus  
dereK Croft  
Epologe  
  
May 31, 2000  
11:22 a.m.  
Racoon City  
  
"You Don't understand!" Nikki Told the banker as she started to stand and scream. "I have reason to belive that something real bad is going to happen again!" "Ma'm you have no reason to fret. The police said that everything was fine, nuin like that stuff a few years back could happen again." The banker trying to clam her down. "NO! you don't understand something else! Look I just wanna take all of my money." Nikki yelled as securaty began twards here. "Miss I'm sorry, you can't make a transaction that large." "O' man! It's 11:25! Shit! I have to get outa here! Fine fuck you, you puggy bastard!" Nikki yelled as she grabed her stuff and ran out the door to her Ford Ranger and sped out of Racoon City, one last time...  
  
CHAPTER 1  
May 31, 2000  
8:12 p.m.  
a Few miles from Dallas, Tx.  
  
FUMP, FUMP, FUMP, FUMP, FUMP.  
Two Helicoptors land carrying Leon Kennedy new S.T.A.R.S. member, Jill Valintine old freind of Chris Redfield, Clair Redfield sister of Chris, Sherry friend of Leon and Clare her adoptive mother, Barry ------ mercinary against terrerest, and Archeologist Lara Croft, Land at the small base.  
"Hi, I am Leon!" Leon said to everyone he didn't know. "Hey Leon, sorry to be rude but can we continue this in side? There's a nasty little bitch of a storm three miles out of here." Chris told Leon in a hurry.   
Inside the base everyone sits at a large table as Chris prepairs to tell everyone what happened. "Ok, people there are some new faces, That's Clair my sister, Leon her friend, Sherry her daughter, Jill my friend, Barry, another friend, and she is Lara Croft...a tomb raider."  
"A what?" Berry asked. "No time, I'll come back to it. At 11:32 this morning a missile hit Racoon City. It don't look good. No survivors. We think it was umbrella, trying to cover something up. But, there has also be some reported odd killings in New York." "But chris," Jill said softly. "There are all kinds of killings in New York, what makes you think umbrella is behind it?" "Well for one thing, your here Jill." "What do you mean buy that Chris? "Well, you aren't Jill, you are nothing but a FUCKING SPY!" Chris pulls out a handgun, everyone but the impostor Jill runs away "I don't know what your talking about Chris." "I'm not stupid bitch." Click. "NNNNNOOO!!!" ~BOW~ "Ahh! you basterd!" "What the hell? I shot you in the Head! Shit!" ~BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW click click click~ "SHIT NO BULLETS!" The creacher runs over and grabs Chris buy the throught and picks him up off his feet "AND NOW YOU DIE, COWBOY." "I don't think so Lass." Lara Croft comes out of left field and throws a pike bomb, but the creacher grabs it "What's this?" "A pike bomb dumb ass." Chris hits her in the stomock and runs just as the bomb blows. ~KAFREW~ "Toasty bitch" Chris said. "Any ways, as you can see they have Jill also. If you want to help, give me the word now." "No one? ok, were all in." Chris said no himself happy. "Ok everyone get some sleep. We have a long day tomarro."  
  
June 1, 2000  
1:03 a.m.  
Inside base  
  
"Clair...Clair, are you awake?" Leon asked sofly as he stuck his head in the door quietly. "How could I not be?" she replyed. "Hey wanna go for a walk? he asked. "Sure, hold on." she said to him as she gently lifted Sherry's head and got out of her bed. "ok, let's go."  
"So, how are you doing?" Leon poked. "How am I doing? How am I doing, I thought that we were done with all this when we got outa Racoon City! But unforcheatly you were right, that was only the begining." she closed to screamed out. "I know...I know. I would give anything if I could have been wrong then. Everything is jsut so nuts right now. I mean, with this mission what are we doing?" "I don't know Leon, Chris, this whole thing with the zombies and Umbrella he's just LOST it!" "Yeah, but what are you going to do? For the next fifteen Minets or so they walked in silence. ~BWAP!BWAP!BWAP!~ "O man! thats the alarm! Lets get back."Leon told Clair. Opon returnig they saw everyone geting there things together as Chris barked out orders "What the hell is going on?"Barry asked very aggitated. "Ok, There are 3 helicoptors on there way and they have Umbrella all over them, everyone to the Chopers!" Everyone now dressed runs full speed down the endless carradors only to be greated with ~CLICK, CLICK.........BOOW!......FERSOMP! BOOOOM!~ One can only be missles and the other is unknow "Damn!" Chris yelled at the fact the mission could be over before it began. ~kerlank....VROMP!~ Suddenly multiple beams fall from the celing and block Clair from the rest of the group "Chris!" she yelled. "CHRIS!!!!" she yelled again but to no avail. Clair then started back tracking down the long corradors trying to find a way around, but down the corrador the the left, the right, strait, back, forth, she finnaly stops to catch her breath "WILL THESE FUCKING HALLS END?!" unforcenatly for her the question was answed by this...~CRUNCH, BOW~ the entyer wall infront of her blows out and she is greated by "O no, Tyrant. Shit!"she said noing she was probly going to die... 


	2. CHAPTER 2

I don't own RE or Tomb Raider but I love both so heres a story... also i write when im bored so some spelling could be off and thats real late at night so GET OFF MY BACK! ENJOY.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Wait!" Chris yelled. "Wait! Where's Clair?" he asked. "We must of lost her back where that beam fell." Barry replyed. "Ok, you guys get on this choper and I'll go find her!" Chris said to the group. "Clair!" Sherry yelled ready to cry. "Come on Sherry, Chris will find her." Leon said trying to comfort her. "Ok, we will see you guys at the destination, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Chris yelled while picking up a large box on the ground.  
  
"O SHIT!" Clair screamed scared out of her mind. Clair turned and begins runing aimlessly trying to get away untill she finnaly finds a dead end in a hall to greet her with the Tyrant right behind her "Well Clair, you've fought this long only to die now. Good bye." She tought to herself. Just as the Tyrant raised his arm about to crush Clairs head in Chris arrives "Clair! Get DOWN!" he screams. Clair drops to the floor "Hey you tall mutant mother Fucker, Suck on this!" Chris pulls a tab on the box and it becomes a Rocket Launcher ~FAMUMP..........POOOM~ With one shot the Tyrant is blown to shreds "Clair, come on!" "Damn Chris you just had to blow him up mister OverKill." "Damn! next time I'll let him kill you then." "FINE!"  
  
May 1, 2000  
7:16 a.m.   
Landing strip at Red Hawk City  
"Ok! everyone Off!" the pilot yelled at everyone. Everyone piles out of the Helicoptor "Where's Chris?" Barry ask none. "Hey, what's that? I think it's on fire!" Leon said. The helicopter carring Clair and Chris slowly flew in ingulfed in flames flew close with Chris flying it. After a few minets it became visible to all that it was them. They were in trouble. They had to jump out of the choper because it was near imposible to land. They would have to time it right...   
  
"Are you ready Clair?" "Hell no." "Ok...1...2...3! JUMP!" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" "SSSSSSHHHHHIIIITTT!"  
  
"Hey, they jumped out over at that pond...O SHIT WATCH OUT THE CHOPER!" Everyone jump outa the way just as the damaged Helicopter crashed right into the other one with the pilot in side "Damn! the pilot!" Leon yelled while shelding Sherry from the burning wreck. "It's too late. We can't help him. Let's just go help those two." Lara said pointing at the pond. "Right...she finnaly speaks." Barry wispers softly into Leon's ear. Leon can't help but let out a small gigle as Lara looks at the two with the evil eye.   
  
I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, but trust me...The next one will have lots a stuff, missles, zombies,guns,gum,babes, arial fights lots a stuff.  
~Derek  
  



End file.
